User blog:Booswithanger/TTR UPFW Guild 1
hey everybody it is I Booswithanger here to say that we are starting a guild for a game called Toontown Rewritten, a entirely free Toontown run by toons for toons. so yeah kk im gonna move onto information of the game it's self. Game Info Basically for all the information you need for the game go here. Once you enter the game, you will be taken to make a "toon" which is a animal that you choice as your player. Once you make your toon, and name it, you will be taken to a vitriol. In the tutorial u have to battle a cog with ur gags. Then after that u learn about the basics of the game, and how to look at your stats etc in a book they give you. Once youre done with that, you talk with the mayor of toontown, he lets you have the abality to talk. You then have to go into a tunnel, when the real stuff begins. Of course, for our guild, you have to go to your book, go to the districts page, and find Boingy Acres, our district. Guild Info As I stated, we as a guild will have to go to Boingy Acres for all events, and training, to meet each other together. Each one of us is going to have to get a True Friend Code (via blogs), which allows us to say anything we want (expect cursing). Of course, we all have to get a TF Code of each other for this to work, if you don't have a TF code ofa specific toon, they won't understand some words you say. We are all going to work together to acomplish tasks given to us in the game. Of course, most of the stuff such as battle, bldgs, etc is limited to 4 toons per person. That's okay, since about 8 of you are joining in. Me and Berry are supervisors, top admins, we lead the group and choice the events and times. Raichu is a example of a normal admin, he gets to collect all information and he is able to do stuff with TTR here. He is also a co-leader and can choice some of the areas we go to. Of course, to play TTR most of us will have to log out to play it, which is why we need tf codes to say whatever we want. To be a admin you have to have a Sellbot Suit, and have completed Daisy's Gardens, to be a supervisor you have to have a Cashbot Suit and have completed Donald's Dreamland. Once we are high enough and strong enough, we will have VP meetings in which 8 of us come together at a specifc time to fight the Vice President. This goes the same with the other bosses (cfo, cj, and ceo). Of course, TTR hasn't come out yet. And TTR doesn't let you use your previous toon, so we have to make a new toon. Once TTR comes out, ALL of us will be 15 laffers (health points) and will have to work together to accomplish things in TTC Boingy Acres. In a week or so, this might change because some of us might have compelted TTC. With all of that said and done, our Guild is to help each other out, and interact with each other in-game. All is for fun. Something u have to fill so we know u Yeah, so we can't see who u are if you don't tell us who your gonna be, so u have to fill out this in the comment section Most of this you are going to do in the middle of the game, before the tutorial Toon Name: Toon Species: (Dog, Cat, Horse, Pig, Monkey, Bear, Mouse, Duck, Rabbit) Color: (one) Additional: Toon-Up, or Sound for your first track? (Toon-Up lets you heal toons, sound lets you damage all the cogs but is weak) Beginner, or Knowledge in Toontown?: Also make sure to comment if you are going to join Category:Blog posts